dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kogu
One correction: The information regarding Kogu's name and its relationship to Goku's is incorrect. In fact, he's original name is 'Gokua' rather than 'Kogu', which is a pun with a similar theme as the other 4 villains of the film. 'Gokua' comes from 'gokuaku', which in Japanese means 'evil'. Who Is Stronger Veggeto or Gogeta Who is the strongest fusion of Goku and Veggita, Gogetta or Veggito? :There's no way to know, though Old Kai implies that Potara fusion is better than the Fusion Dance. Why is this on Kogu's talk page? -- 08:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I know right, this is Kogu and all of a sudden someone wants to change it to a talk page for fusions. It's over 9000!! 18:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Killed by Ascended Super Saiyan If you look you can see that Trunks was an Ascended Super Saiyan when he killed Kogu, you can tell by his muscles and hair, all of the images of Trunks post the Z Fighters battle with Perfect Cell.Neffyarious (talk) 15:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I say he was a Super Saiyan. His hair was long and not tied, so it rose more. When he fought Cell, he had his hair tied. And since the battle with Cell, he realised that ASSJ is bad 15:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMO it looks like Ascended, but that's just my opinion. Also, isn't Ascended Super Saiyan good since it increases muscle mass? I thought Ultra Super Saiyan was bad because it increased muscle mass as well but at the expense of speed (while Ascended didn't make any sacrifices). 16:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) hm yes, I forgot that. But anyway, Goku says that Super Saiyan is better because it saves energy and ASSJ waste a lot of energy (the whole Full Power Super Saiyan stuff). But anyway, if more people agree I'll have to surrender D: 16:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) i agree to because he a lot stronger tha his super saiyan form and muscles to 17:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Its really look like Ascended [[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 17:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Until a consensus is agree'd, please leave it the original way. Once an agreement has been reached, perfectly acceptable to change it. Thanks for your co-operation. 17:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :He's Super Saiyan. Acended Super Saiyan isn't used in the movies. 19:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) The oracle spoke! I guess he was a Super Saiyan like I said. 19:42, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Looks pretty powered up, but not as huge as his Ascended form imo. 20:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC) OK then, let's count: People who think he is ASSJ: Neffyarious, SS7S, GBV and Super Saiyan Date. 4 points. People who think he is SSJ: Me, Jean, 10X. 10001 points (5000 points for Jean and 10X, 1 for me) That means we won :D 21:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Why do they get a lot of points that's not fare 22:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Because Jean and 10X are awesome! They are more important than you and me, so they got five thousand points each :D jk, y'know 22:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Wikis use a consensus, not a vote. Let's dig up some more pics to compare. Are there any confirmed Ascended pics that match the pic from the movie? 22:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think he is just a Super Saiyan, his hair does look like it did when he was an Ascended Super Saiyan in the series but this is probably just because his hair is longer, like it was during the series when he was in this form. His muscles aren't that much bulkier than they normally are either. 23:01, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Now we have 10002 points 23:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :: acually it is 5003 cause Jean is a normal user he's not an admin like 10x so he will get one point 23:23, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah, because Jean has like 10000000000 edits and by reaching that mark he got the "Awesome user" mark. I did not say that only admins get 5000 points. I said awesome ppl. 00:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Here's what Super Saiyan Trunks looked like after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, that's when he got his long hair, I got this picture from his battle with Semi-Perfect Cell.Neffyarious (talk) 10:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) This spiky hair on movie picture - the ASS appearence[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 10:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :His hair is tied here in the series, while it isn't in the movie. Also, his muscles aren't as big as in his Ascended Super Saiyan form in the movie. They're just like his Super Saiyan form. 10:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Jean, in SS not all hair straighted up. [[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 10:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I just watched some of the movie. When he fights Tien as a Super Saiyan, his hair and muscles are the same. 04:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Is it actually stated that Trunks was using Super Saiyan against Tien in the movie? Cause if not then that is not evidence, it could still be Ascended.Neffyarious (talk) 10:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Also going by the image closest to this statement, his hair does not rise that much at the front, so it wouldnt change even if it were untied, hair only goes spiky in Ascended, Ultra, and SS2.Neffyarious (talk) 10:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The hair looks somewhere in between. I do not think it is stated anywhere, we just have to do our best in this case. We always have the option of simply stating in the article that it could be either of the two forms. 22:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree that we should have it stated as either of the forms, somthing along the lines of "Kogu is killed by Future Trunks - utilising either Super Saiyan or Ascended Super Saiyan - possibly making him the weakest or the second strongest of the Galaxy Warriors.".Neffyarious (talk) 10:14, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I the actrual wording doesn't have to be changed. It doesn't make any speculation. It says Future Trunks transforms at one point, and then that Kogu was killed, which is enough. Details about Future Trunks form belongs to Future Trunks bio. 10:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I meant that the change I had above would be applied to the "Power" section on Kogu's page.Neffyarious (talk) 11:07, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Stating both would appear as if there were two versions of the scene. 16:03, January 16, 2014 (UTC)